vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
February 2013
Football Weekend Wear! Kick back and enjoy the big game in all new Football Weekend Wear! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Just like regular Weekend Wear you will be able to recline on special furni and sit comfortably where ever you please, you can even relax in the park and sit in the grass! The new Football Weekend Wear will come in many unique styles for boys and girls, including fuzzy slippers! Football Weekend Wear will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog this Saturday, February 2nd at 10:00 AM Pacific Time (1:00 PM Eastern Time)! Ice Dinos and Coins! Get ready for a blast from the prehistoric past! Preserved for millennia in the frozen landscape these icy fossils can be yours! The mighty Stegosaurus and cunning Baryonyx are a formidable addition to any Jurassic display! You will have a chance to acquire Ice Coin items including the Ice Dinos until Sunday, February 10th, when the Ice Coins will melt! The Ice Dinosaur Skeletons will be arriving in the Icetastic Coin Section of Icetastic at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, January 31st! Football Uniforms and Cheerleader Outfits! Hike! Football Uniforms and Cheerleader Outfits are coming in for a touchdown! So get ready to grab your gear and start training and cheering in this year's favorite colors! Football Outfits will arrive in Autumn Imports at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 1st! Night Time Football Field! It's time to get serious about football with an all new football field! Sunset can be a show stopper for some activities! Keep the game going long after dark in the new Night Time Football Field! The Night Time Football Field will arrive in the Land Office at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 1st! Panda-Palooza Balloon Race! Compete with your Panda Pals to be the first across the finish line and win a Panda-Palooza Plush Panda Prize! The Panda-Palooza Balloon Race will begin at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 1st! Game Day Necessities! The Game Day Necessities Collection includes everything you need to make your Game Day Party a roaring success! Game Day Necessities will be arriving in Autumn Imports throughout Saturday, starting at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 2nd! VFK National Bubble Gum Day Mini-Quest 2013! February 1st, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 2nd, 2013. Today is National Bubble Gum Day! On this day we celebrate the invention of this wonderful candy, bubble gum! Bubble gum's distinctive look and flavor has been around since 1928 when an accountant for the Fleer Chewing Gum Company accidentally developed the soft extra chewy gum. So, get out a soft piece of bubble gum and blow a nice big pink bubble, because on today's quest, we are going to explore the history of this great gum classic that has its very own day, National Bubble Gum Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the National Bubble Gum Day Pin! VFK Groundhog Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Saturday, February 2nd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 3rd, 2013. It's Groundhog Day! Today, the second of February marks the exact halfway point between the Winter Solstice and the Spring Equinox. This day marks the turning of the corner of Winter and indicates that the coldest, darkest season is now half over! Even though the day with the fewest daylight hours, the Winter Solstice, is six weeks past, we are only now beginning to detect the gradual lengthening of the daylight hours. On today's mini-quest we will take a look at the delightful tradition of Groundhog Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Groundhog Day 2013 Pin! Football Bins! Ever wanted to join a football team? Well here's your chance to setup your own! With a little creativity, help from a few friends and the use of some football outfits you'll be able to create a football game for all your friends and family to watch! There's only one thing missing... a football! With the new stylish Football Bins, you'll be able to pick up a football and hand it off to a friend to score a touchdown! Football Bins will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 11:30 AM Pacific Time (2:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 3rd! The 2013 Man Cave (Girls like it too)! Entertaining your friends and fellow fans just got even better with the 2013 Man Cave! The perfect gathering place for a football party or any game day activity! The 2013 Man Cave will arrive in the Land Office at 6:30 PM Pacific Time (9:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 2nd! Game Day Necessities Continue! Kick off Sunday with More Game Day Necessities! From super snacks to awesome seating, you'll have everything you need for the big game! More Game Day Necessities will be arriving in Autumn Imports, starting at 9:00 AM Pacific Time (12:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 3rd! VFK History of American Football Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 3rd, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 4th, 2013. The most variable and debated aspect of the game of American Football has been defining the rules! Over time, there has been an evolution of the rules from very primitive early kicking and running ball games to the complex game you see on the modern football field! Since the 1800's the rules have been going through a grueling process of definition through a series of intense contests of wills between the different football organizations, teams and personalities. On today's quest, let's look at the exciting result of this process - today's popular sport of American football! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Football Chair 2013! VFK History of American Football Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 1:04 2. Colleen 1:28 3. Anubis 1:46 4. Prince_Scary 2:02 5. Pandemonium 2:12 6. Lark 2:25 7. Aceboy_Alex 2:40 8. PirateBlueMaxx 3:02 9. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 3:06 10. iLuvDance 3:19 11. wildsplashstone 3:22 12. TikiBlue 3:34 13. baker-for-life 3:36 14. TikiTycoon 3:46 15. Wabbit_Season 3:49 16. Jaylin 3:53 17. EbonySnakeTiger 3:55 18. LittleShay 4:12 19. HiddenGames 4:16 20. BrownEyesBlue 4:20 21. LittleZombieBug 4:22 22. Angel-Spirit 4:25 23. queenelle 4:25 24. Gator_Gal 4:31 25. iAnnabee 4:34 26. Bamboo 4:37 27. ChristianFan 4:40 28. King_of_inferno 5:10 29. Yankee_candle 5:28 30. Riddle 5:28 2013 Valentine's Day Ball! We will have our Valentine's Day Ball Friday, February 15th, 2013 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Our Valentine's Day Ball will also be held Saturday, February 16th, 2013 from 5:00 P.M. Pacific (8:00 P.M. Eastern Time) to 7:00 P.M. Pacific (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time) The Encore Valentine's Day Ball will be held on Sunday Afternoon, February 17th from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) There will be new outfits designed specifically for the Valentine's Day Ball! As part of the Valentine's Day Ball, there will be a surprise party favor! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! 'Tis the reason! Watch out, look around! Something's coming, coming to town! Coming to VFK! :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do :Do, only VFK! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! Micro Quests are coming! la la la la la, la la, la la la Only VFK! Always the real quest! Something magic, in the night. Can you see it, shining bright! la la la la la, la la, la la la Valentine enjoyment is what we bring. 'Tis the reason, it's always the real thing! la la la la, la la la la Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Only VFK! Always the real quest! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Micro quests are coming! Watch out, look around! ''' Micro quests are coming at 2:00 PM Pacific Time (5:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 10th! Valentine's Day Heart Cushions! Not all hearts are meant to be sat on, but these were! Whether you're feeling indecisive, or perhaps a little more resolute, there's a comfy heart cushion to match your mood! Remember to never leave your heart unattended, someone just might steal it! Your cushion that is! Valentine's Day Heart Cushions will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 1:00 PM Pacific Time (4:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 9th! Valentine's Day Gifts and Cards! February 14th is St. Valentine's Day, and nothing says Valentine's Day like a special Gift or Card! So get out your pen and paper, stories and poetry, and think of the best way to say... Happy Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day Gifts and Cards will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 9th! Valentine's Day Flowers and Chocolate! Valentine's Day means showing you care, and what better way than sending your friends Valentine Flowers and Chocolate! Valentine's Day Flowers and Chocolate will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 9th! If you're after the perfect present for a special friend, or you just want to stock up on all the latest gifts, you're sure to find what you're looking for at the Gift Shoppe! Icetastic Coins! '''Reminder: All Icetastic Coins will melt at game open on Monday, February 11th, 2013. So make your selections from this year's Icetastic Coin Collection before that happens! Remember, after your Icetastic Coins melt, they will vanish along with the Icetasic Coin Section in Icetastic. VFK Chinese New Year 2013 Mini-Quest! Sunday, February 10th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 11th, 2013. Today is the 2013 Chinese New Year! This celebration, also called Spring Festival and Lunar New Year, is widely celebrated throughout China! The customs used to celebrate this major holiday vary by region but are primarily based on "sweeping" bad luck away from the previous year, and preparing the home for good luck in the New Year. On today's quest, we will look at Chinese New Year and the beginning of the year of the Snake! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the 2013 Chinese New Year Pin! VFK History of Valentine's Day Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 10th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 11th, 2013. Every February 14th is Valentine's Day! This holiday, celebrating love is a popular time to express affection. Classic ways of showing romantic feelings include sending gifts of chocolates or candy, flowers and romantic cards called Valentines. These gifts and cards are usually decorated in shades of red and pink and are embellished with hearts, bows and cupids to carry messages of love and endearment to their "Valentine". On today's quest, let's look at the history of Valentine's Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Heart and Soul Neon Sign! VFK History of Valentine's Day Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ScrapperLass 1:13 2. Brutus 1:48 3. Scarlett 1:53 4. wildsplashstone 1:55 5. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 2:12 6. Perdita 2:12 7. Velvetfox 2:17 8. PrincePhilip 2:30 9. JennyAngel 2:34 10. Colleen 2:43 11. astrorocks 2:51 12. ScrapperGal 3:04 13. Bamabelle 3:13 14. Pandemonium 3:25 15. prettyredstone 3:27 16. BeagleBoy 3:31 17. TheBlue 4:01 18. colonialman 4:04 19. BrownEyesBlue 4:13 20. Enchanted_Star 4:19 21. GrandHamster 4:25 22. pixello 4:37 23. Tigerbella 4:40 24. WinterBaby 5:00 25. funfly 5:32 26. Wildthunder 5:32 27. Silver_Space 5:50 28. iAnnabee 6:09 29. Bamboo 6:16 30. Ace_Travelling_Gal 6:49 VFK Pancake Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 12th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, February 13th, 2013. Today is Pancake Day! Because pancakes are made out of rich foods such as eggs, sugar, fat and flour that are restricted for the Christian Observance of Lent, the idea behind Pancake Day is to use up those rich foods before Lent begins. Plus, pancakes are delicious and can be celebrated for their own merit! So, get out your favorite pancake recipe, gather your ingredients and cook up a batch of your favorite pancakes! On today's quest we will take a look at the tasty Pancake and its special Pancake Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the International Pancake Day Hat - Chocolate! Valentine's Day Stacking Hearts! Line your Valentine's Day rooms with these elegant Stacking Hearts! Perfect for any Valentine's Day Party! Valentine's Day Stacking Hearts will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, February 12th! Valentine's Day Tiles! Cover your space with Valentine's Day Tiles in every style and color you can imagine! Valentine's Day Tiles will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, February 12th! Valentine's Day Mini Stacking Hearts! These Mini Stacking Hearts might be small, but they are filled with just as much love as the big ones! Valentine's Day Mini Stacking Hearts will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 13th! Valentine's Day Heart Curtains! Create a lovely entrance to your next Valentine's Day get-together with Heart Curtains! Valentine's Day Heart Curtains will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 13th! Valentine's Day Heart Dividers! Well suited for any Valentine's Day occasion, the new Heart Dividers let you partition your space with love! Valentine's Day Heart Dividers will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 13th! VFK St. Valentine's Day Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Thursday, February 14th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Friday, February 15th, 2013. Today is St. Valentine's Day! The origin of St. Valentine's Day is based in myth and legend dating from ancient times. This special saint's day became linked with romance and love in the fourteenth century, and since has remained a celebration of love! Quaint traditions and customs related to St. Valentine's Day have endured over the centuries! On today's quest, let's take a look at St. Valentine's Day lore! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Valentine's Day 2013 Pin! Valentine's Day Balloon Race! It's time to grab a balloon and race your heart out for an awesome prize, in the Valentine's Day Balloon Race! The Valentine's Day Balloon Race will begin at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 16th! The Valentine's Day Balloon Race will also be held at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 17th! Valentine's Day Heart Curtains in Blue! These new Heart Curtains will give your room a splash of brilliant blue, that compliments all your Valentine's Day decor! Blue Valentine's Day Heart Curtains will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 16th! Final Valentine's Micro Quest! Saturday, February 16th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 17th, 2013. The final Valentine's Micro Quest is a our 3rd Annual Micro Quest Mystery! When you have completed all the preceding Valentine's Micro Quests, you will be eligible for the final Valentine's Micro Quest! As your reward for solving the Valentine's Micro Quest Mystery you will receive a special Valentine's item! It's effervescent, it's the color of love, and will make anyone bubble over with happiness! Follow the trail of clues and use your wits, to unravel the Micro Quest Mystery and receive your special Valentine's reward! The Heart Exchange and the Valentine's Micro Quests will all come to an end when the Micro Quest Mystery concludes, so don't miss this exciting conclusion to our Valentine's Day Celebration! VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 17th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 18th, 2013. February 24th, 2013 will be the 55th running of the Daytona 500! This historic racing event, held at the Daytona International Speedway in Daytona Beach, Florida, starts the 2013 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series season. Qualifying cars race 200 laps around the four-turn superspeedway continuing a tradition which has been held every year since 1959. This prestigious race finds its origins in an interesting history of shorter races that were held in the Daytona Beach area prior to that time. On today's quest, we are going to explore the history of the "Great American Race," the Daytona 500! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Flaming Race Tire! VFK History of the Daytona 500 Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 1:08 2. ExtremeScarySky 1:25 3. BuccaneersFan 1:28 4. Scarlett 1:37 5. BillyMays 1:46 6. Colleen 1:51 7. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 1:52 8. wildsplashstone 2:19 9. Lark 2:38 10. Poetsociety 2:42 11. NeonMagicSnow 2:52 12. Wabbit_Season 3:13 13. Sillybell 3:21 14. JustADreamer 3:23 15. Dance_Mania 3:34 16. iAnnabee 3:51 17. Bubble 4:07 18. HoneyBrownEyes 4:28 19. King_of_inferno 4:34 20. HappyBlueBear 4:46 21. BrownEyesBlue 4:50 22. colonialman 4:50 23. JazzieJasmine 4:55 24. iCatalin 4:58 25. Virtues_ChoirOfAngels 5:17 26. Cutiemorgan 5:32 27. PeachieGirl 5:49 28. patticakes 6:22 29. princess-bell-happy 7:16 29. Obsidian 7:17 VFK George Washington's Birthday Mini-Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 18th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, February 19th, 2013. Today, February 18th, 2013, the third Monday in February, we celebrate George Washington's birthday! George Washington was born on February 22nd, 1732. In his lifetime, he became one of the most significant and influential men in American history. This great Founding Father, along with the other signers of the Declaration of Independence, risked "Their lives, their fortunes, and their sacred Honor" to create and build America! On today's quest we will take a brief look at President George Washington! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the George Washington's Birthday 2013 Pin! VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013! This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida! The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Rules for Racing! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Friday, February 22nd, 2013 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The Sonic-Boom Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The Sonic-Boom has been designed based on the latest exhaust designs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, February 23rd, 2013 - TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the TurboCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a MegaSurge TurboCharger Kit for their car! This Lustre Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 35%! The TurboCharger requires less horse power to activate and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this TurboCharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets and bolts installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this TurboCharger is yours! Sunday, February 24th, 2013 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza 2013 Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet American Crossword Puzzle Week! February 22th, 2013 to March 2nd, 2013. Get ready to puzzle like you've never puzzled before, it's American Crossword Puzzle Week! Celebrate American Crossword Puzzle Week by solving one of our three daily crossword puzzles! The award for solving a Crossword Puzzle first, or landing on the win square of the Crossword Spinner, during American Crossword Puzzle Week will be an all new Crossword Puzzle Outfit, including top, bottom and shoes. The consolation award will be the normal credits, and a special Crossword Puzzle Award! During American Crossword Puzzle Week, the Word Search Puzzle will also award the Crossword Puzzle Outfit to the first to solve the Word Search Puzzle. The outfit will also be awarded randomly to a few lucky players who complete the Word Search Puzzle! The consolation prize for the Word Search Puzzle will also be the special Crossword Puzzle Award! It's Showtime! Hollywood will be all abuzz with excitement this Sunday! And so will VFK with glamour and razzle-dazzle all week! So get ready for all the necessities of a sophisticated soiree, with Movie Posters, Lights, Glitzy Party Supplies and FABulous Events! Watch the Event Calendar and Homepage for Award Events and Releases! Racing Daytona - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! This is Exhaust Friday! Rev up your engines and get out on the race track! Today the race requires two laps to complete! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Remember to refresh before you race, to make sure you have the lastest race track! Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Final Lap Leaders: Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:43.199 2. PrincessAhoy 00:44.496 3. ExtremeScarySky 00:45.58 4. Cutiemorgan 00:48.349 5. Reminiscence 00:49.586 6. Tomorrow 00:50.754 7. AncientMyth 00:51.61 8. Whome 00:53.337 9. Poorbe 00:53.397 10. NiceCutePumpkin 00:58.12 11. Dalben 01:02.329 12. Erinak 01:08.299 13. Scarlett 01:09.15 14. iKingdom 01:19.319 15. animalsaregreat 01:23.258 Exhaust Friday Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. NoahBloo 00:55.551 2. pirategal_ahoy 00:55.64 3. Stace 00:57.152 4. fantasyliger 00:57.309 5. ExtremeGreenLight 00:58.781 6. BuccaneersFan 00:58.958 7. Loggy 01:00.193 8. MaroonTealFlower 01:02.137 9. CaptainNemo 01:02.448 10. Phonetic 01:03.112 11. Shoelaces 01:04.469 12. BumbleBe 01:04.512 13. enchanted_star 01:04.567 14. Lemon_Tart 01:05.114 15. Sundae 01:05.55 16. gradyb 01:06.173 17. tomorowlandude 01:06.312 18. AceTheSnowman 01:06.357 19. Watsup 01:06.41 20. Magical_Ace 01:06.418 21. Waffley 01:06.468 22. AceGreenAce 01:06.573 23. AceTheGhost 01:06.579 24. AceTheScarecrow 01:06.682 25. hallowstylesforever 01:06.801 26. Onmyown 01:06.818 27. likeitornot 01:06.843 28. KingsHockey 01:06.844 29. NothingElse 01:06.873 30. purity 01:06.886 Star Crossing! Set the scene for your next premier with a dramatic entrance, pave the way with the new sidewalks and street tiles! The first of the Star Crossing Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, February 22nd! The second Star Crossing release will be at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) also at the Gift Shoppe! Racing Daytona - TurboCharger Saturday Practice Day! Today is TurboCharger Saturday! Tune up your race cars and get ready for a turbo time at the track! The race track will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Before you hit the road, be sure to refresh to make certain you have the newest race track! TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Lap Leaders: TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Tomorrow 00:27.17 2. Aceboy_Alex 00:30.878 3. Reminiscence 00:33.133 4. AncientMyth 00:33.39 5. Whome 00:33.764 6. ExtremeScarySky 00:33.955 7. BillyMays 00:34.071 8. CaptainNemo 00:34.658 9. Poorbe 00:34.711 10. Cutiemorgan 00:35.615 11. PrincessAhoy 00:35.736 12. purity 00:35.77 13. Lemon_Tart 00:37.054 14. Dalben 00:41.777 15. LadyJaneGrey 00:42.299 TurboCharger Saturday Final Practice Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. LightBright 00:51.924 2. BumbleBe 00:51.968 3. Shoelaces 00:52.06 4. AceTheGhost 00:54.065 5. gradyb 00:54.216 6. hallowstylesforever 00:54.227 7. Stace 00:54.273 8. GreatCindi 00:54.276 9. NiceCutePumpkin 00:54.29 10. likeitornot 00:54.382 11. Mr.HollyWood 00:54.398 12. ExtremeGreenLight 00:54.425 13. whatsUp 00:54.458 14. NoahBloo 00:54.51 15. HarryFan 00:54.542 16. Onmyown 00:54.556 17. Shellyfish 00:54.56 18. allyforever 00:54.576 19. lightbulbs 00:54.601 20. kassyrocks 00:54.611 21. Future 00:54.625 22. CutePurpleLife 00:54.661 23. RacingFast 00:54.741 24. SoccerR 00:54.774 25. iTony 00:54.777 26. Catie_Girl 00:54.788 27. Sundae 00:54.819 28. froggybuddy 00:54.843 29. Flying_Cheese_Cube 00:54.867 30. LittleBambi 00:54.876 Mintie's Maddening Movie Maze! Explore the mesmerizing corridors of a vast movie studio in Mintie's Maddening Movie Maze! Wonder down dark forgotten halls of the back stage, through movie sets and enchanting scenes! But be warned, don't lose yourself in the captivating glamour of the silver screen, or you might be trapped in the starry passages forever! Those that resist the lure of the movies and emerge safely from Mintie's Maddening Movie Maze will be generously rewarded! Mintie's Maddening Movie Maze will open at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, February 24th! Watch the Event Calendar for additional times! 2013 Awards Collection! Make your next party an event to remember! Be the star of the show with the new star themed backdrops, doorways and carpets! Along with the stunning collection of decor, you'll also want to light up your creation with fabulous Accent Lighting! The first of the 2013 Awards Collection will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 2:30 PM Pacific Time (5:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, February 23rd! The second 2013 Awards Collection release will be at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) followed by a third 2013 Awards Collection release at 5:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM Eastern Time)! VFK Crossword Quest 2013! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, February 24th, 2013 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, February 25th, 2013. Friday, February 22nd, the beginning of American Crossword Puzzle Week, initiates the week devoted to the most popular "game of words" ever! It may be difficult to believe, but when the crossword puzzle first ignited into popularity nearly a century ago, crossword puzzles were labeled a craze! A major newspaper of the time predicted that "in a few months it will be forgotten." Despite this lack of confidence, the crossword puzzle proved enduring and far from forgotten! Millions of people in the US alone solve crossword puzzles every day! So, sharpen your mind and your pencil, and let's solve today's quest on the history of Crossword Puzzles! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crossword Puzzle Cup Swing! BR> VFK Crossword Quest 2013! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Scarlett 1:34 2. Lilly_Rain_Doe 1:40 3. Colleen 1:46 4. cutetiger_girl 1:49 5. Princess_Alyssa_Blue 1:57 6. Stormtrooper 2:07 7. Basketball_kid 2:40 8. Lark 2:42 9. supernovagirl 2:57 10. wildsplashstone 3:00 11. Vanilla 3:01 12. ImagineBroadway 3:02 13. iamabigdisfan 3:07 14. Pancakez 3:07 15. LifeEnchanted 3:10 16. Bellatrix 3:13 17. White_Fang_Wolf 3:22 18. EarthAngel 3:55 19. TheBlue 4:01 20. BrownEyesBlue 4:01 21. ArmyBoy 4:17 22. WinterBaby 4:40 23. Glam 4:47 24. PandasAreKool 5:22 25. iAnnabee 5:30 26. MusicLoverForever 5:49 27. SmileForALifeTime 6:12 28. Purpleduck 6:25 29. Zaza 6:28 30. MissyIrene 6:43 Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Race Day! It's race day! So get ready to burn rubber and master today's race course! All race times completed before 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), Monday, February 25th, will count toward the race day final rankings! The winners for each day of the Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza will be posted Monday evening! Daytona Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza - Race Day Results! Our racing participants have burned a lot of rubber on the race day track, and with all the amazing lap times, it's easy to see the enthusiasm in this year's Daytona Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza! As each racer ran the race course on Sunday, the servers received over 200 incremental reports indicating where the racer's car was on the track for each race. Each of these 200 reports includes not only the location of the car, but also time, velocity and direction. Taken together with the start and end server times recorded on the server, this race was amazing in every way! Below is a visual representation of the paths taken over the race course by each of the winning racers: After completing the analysis of all of the recorded data, here are the winners of the two lap Daytona Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza Race Day Course! We wish everyone the best of luck on the next racing event! Final Times: Modified Races First Place awards go to: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:40.677 Second Place awards go to: 2. Tomorrow 00:41.37 3. AncientMyth 00:41.388 Third Place awards go to: 4. ExtremeScarySky 00:43.701 Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Modified! Fastest 15 times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 00:40.677 2. Tomorrow 00:41.37 3. AncientMyth 00:41.388 4. ExtremeScarySky 00:43.701 5. PrincessAhoy 00:44.757 6. Cutiemorgan 00:46.789 7. Reminiscence 00:47.156 8. NiceCutePumpkin 00:47.646 9. Dalben 00:53.177 10. LadyJaneGrey 00:54.837 11. Whome 00:58.535 12. Lemon_Tart 01:00.378 13. Scarlett 01:10.4 14. Forever_In_The_Shadows 01:14.478 15. SmileForALifeTime 01:16.828 Stock Races First Place awards go to: 1. Poorbe 01:06.188 2. Shoelaces 01:06.39 3. LightBright 01:06.413 4. gradyb 01:06.529 5. Stace 01:06.752 6. ExtremeGreenLight 01:06.811 7. Tikipin_dude 01:06.862 Second Place awards go to: 8. hallowstylesforever 01:07.152 9. Missfern 01:07.505 10. PrettyBea 01:07.526 11. NoahBloo 01:07.59 12. Loggy 01:07.694 13. Catie_Girl 01:07.716 14. WhiteWhale 01:07.773 15. Sundae 01:07.883 16. FracturedMemories 01:07.933 17. iTony 01:07.951 Third Place awards go to: 18. SoccerR 01:08.252 19. BernM 01:08.542 20. WonderlandAdventure 01:08.565 21. Aceiii 01:08.701 22. Mr.HollyWood 01:08.712 23. BellaSwanCullen 01:08.792 24. Future 01:08.865 25. HarryFan 01:08.921 26. AceThePumpkin 01:08.969 Daytona Weekend 2012 Racing Extravaganza Race Day - Stock! Fastest 30 times: 1. Poorbe 01:06.188 2. Shoelaces 01:06.39 3. LightBright 01:06.413 4. gradyb 01:06.529 5. Stace 01:06.752 6. ExtremeGreenLight 01:06.811 7. Tikipin_dude 01:06.862 8. hallowstylesforever 01:07.152 9. Missfern 01:07.505 10. PrettyBea 01:07.526 11. NoahBloo 01:07.59 12. Loggy 01:07.694 13. Catie_Girl 01:07.716 14. WhiteWhale 01:07.773 15. Sundae 01:07.883 16. FracturedMemories 01:07.933 17. iTony 01:07.951 18. SoccerR 01:08.252 19. BernM 01:08.542 20. WonderlandAdventure 01:08.565 21. Aceiii 01:08.701 22. Mr.HollyWood 01:08.712 23. BellaSwanCullen 01:08.792 24. Future 01:08.865 25. HarryFan 01:08.921 26. AceThePumpkin 01:08.969 27. Shellyfish 01:09.012 28. KingsHockey 01:09.019 29. LittleBambi 01:09.117 30. GreatCindi 01:09.17 Crossword Week Spectacular! Join our HOSTs for an explosion of fun and excitement with games all this week! As part of our Crossword Week Spectacular we will be introducing two new HOST games! Get ready for a puzzling Crossword HOST Hunt, featuring a choice of the new 2013 Crossword Hat or one of the two Movie Posters! Our first Crossword HOST Hunt will begin at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, February 27th. Followed by a second Crossword HOST Hunt at 4:30 PM Pacific Time (7:30 PM Eastern Time) Friday, March 1st. And a third Crossword HOST Hunt at 12:00 PM Pacific Time (3:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, March 3rd! All New Balloon Color Wheel Whirl! Caution, whirling is known to cause 1-Dizziness, 2-Confusion, and 3-Excitement! In this carnival of color game, you will definitely experience excitement when not one, not two, but three whirling wheels of color are set spinning! To play, just enter the game room, grab your favorite balloon from a virtual rainbow of hues and watch the flying colors as the wheels are whirled to reveal the winners! When the wheels stop whirling and land on a color, if you are holding one of the selected colors, you win! The Balloon Color Wheel Whirl will begin at 3:00 PM Pacific Time (6:00 PM Eastern Time) Thursday, February 28th! Good luck and may your color be whirled! All New Red Hot Balloon Game! What is hot? The sun, a cookie fresh from the oven, and a red hot balloon! Yes, in this new game based on fast reflexes and team spirit the object is to NOT be holding the red hot balloon when the game spinner stops. So, when you enter the game, choose your team, then a red hot balloon will be passed to one of the players. It then becomes a frantic passing free-for-all in an attempt to get rid of that red hot balloon before you are burned! The team not holding the red hot balloon when the spinner stops wins! Be here on Saturday and watch for this exciting balloon game at 11:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, March 2nd! It is brand new and RED HOT! Check the Event Calendar for local times!